Galactic Empire
The Sith Empire or better known around the galaxy as simply the Empire and as the Galactic Empire, was the government established by Darth Tarna and Darth Matas from the Imperial Remnent and combined with the Sith Order. The Sith had always planned to create a larger organization than just the Sith Order and the Sith tried to take over Imperial planets during the Sith/Remnant Crisis in order to make the vision of the larger organization become a reality. They had always planed of an Empire but Darth Tarna caused it to happen much quicker. After the Sith had taken over Bastion, Darth Tarna proclaimed himself as the Emperor of the Empire. The Empire is similar to the former Empire controled by Darth Sidious except the leaders of the Empire are Sith and Imperials. The Empire has been seen to use democracy and the Emperor not misusing his power as Palpatine had once done. But it was still in similar form to his Empire. All non force sensitives in the Empire were considered Imperials and all who had trained in the ways of a lightsaber and the force, were Sith. Dark Jedi were not allowed in the Empire so all who had been Jedi were instantly trained as Sith.The Empire saw many wars during its existence which included the Chiss War and the Force War. The actual nature of the Empire was not that of oppression as many people of the New Republic thought. After the first year of the Force War, it was reorganized into the Dark Galactic Empire. History Origin The first signs of a possible creation of the Empire were in the Sith Order made by comments between Sith that suggested them conjuring a larger organization. It would be talked about by many Sith but the first one to present this to the Sith Lords, would be a Falleen named Darth Wyke. The powerful Lords thought that what Wyke had proposed was true and that it was necessary for them to acquire resources from the Imperial Remnant or better yet, conquer it. The Lords called all available Sith to organize themselves and to go out to take control of Imperial space by any means necessary. The Sith did just that. A Quiet Takeover The Sith did just as they were told by the wise and powerful Sith Lrds and Ladies and organized themselves to take control of the Imperial Remnant. Many Sith participated in the takeovers but only a few Sith were the leaders of the attacks. These leaders included Darth Tarna who would later cause a major event in order to create the Empire. It was called a "quiet" takeover since the Sith never attacked directly the Remnant officers on the planets they attacked but they would trick them and betray them causing later a massive slaughter and not allowing the Imperials to make contact with the capital of the Remnant, Bastion. In a matter of a few months, the Sith had taken over 70% of the Remnant and then they finally decided to attack Bastion. The Sith arrived at Bastion and managed to trick the Imperials on the planet by pretending to be Imperial Officers themselves. The Sith are masters of deception so it was quite easy for the Dark Sided users to manipulate the Officers. The Sith soon gained their trust and killed all the officers in a mass slaughter. The Stormtroopers present fought the Sith but were killed quick. The Sith demanded that they join them or die and some troopers obeyed their new superiors but the rest remained loyal to the Remnant. The battle for Bastion had begun. It was the Sith and the new allied stormtroopers against the loyal troopers and the rest of Bastion. Although the Sith were outnumbered, they soon killed many of the superior officers and stormtroopers. Once all of the Imperials had been killed or had joined the Sith, Darth Tarna made a surprising act. He officially declared the creation of the Sith Empire completed and proclaimed himself Emperor of the Empire. Betrayal Tarna, now the new Emperor, knew that the Council of Sith Lords that ruled over the Sith Order would never approve of Tarna's doings and would do all they could to put an end to them. This was all planned before he placed these events into action. With his new resources, Tarna sent an attack on Korriban in order to wipe out every Sith not a part of the new Empire to prevent furture scurries and rebellions dealing with the Sith from Korriban. Along with the Sith now Imperials, Stormtroopers, and basically all of the Remnant's Army joined together in the Korriban assault. It was the bloodiest battle of the Sith/Remnant Crisis. Fighters flew down and shot Sith down, walkers blasted Sith from the Academy, Stormtroopers overwhelmed the Sith with flurries of constant blaster shots. Although all of Tarna's Sith were not highly-ranked compared to Korriban's Sith, they held their own. With the help of troopers, walkers, fighters, and artillery, the Tarna's Empire managed to kill more Sith than died. The battle lasted for hours and left Korriban more barren than before. In the end of the assault, all of the Sith that were on Korriban prior were killed. Now, according to Tarna, there would be no resistance from a Sith again. Establishment of an Empire The defeat of the Sith Order marked the time where Darth Tarna's rule began. His "Sith" Empire now had control of many planets, Korriban, Bastion, Ruusan, Muunilinst and the rest of Imperial Space. Tarna longed for the rest of the planets strongly associated with the Dark Side of the Force and he ordered for his Stormtroopers to invade those planets and take over. With the help of the Sith, the Empire managed to take the desired planets with little resistance. The Sith had emerged once again as a dominant force in the galaxy. the Jedi Order was worried of the Sith merging with the Remnant and their takeover of Imperial Space. They needed a capital worth placing an Empire on. Near the end of the war, Emperor Darth Tarna had sent Darth Matas, a Zabrak Sith, to search for a capable planet and he found it in the Outer Rim system called the Drexel system, Dol Glorath. Government and Politics The Sith Empire was ruled by the Emperor with the Grand Vizier, the Imperial Senate and individual senators. The Juggernaut also played big parts in the government control of the Empire. Executive Branch The highest rule was the Emperor but the Empire was ruled as a whole by the Sith Council and the Grand Vizier who ran the day to day business of the Empire. Since the Empire was established as a Sith Empire at first, the Sith Council had the last say in any situation with the Imperials. Legislative Branch The Imperial Senate had only Legislative powers due to the Sith Council and the Sith Emperor controlling most of the Empire. The Senate advised the Emperor and worked on the Imperial budget. They also reported to the Emperor and the Sith Council of problems or crisis' within the Empire that needed action to be placed on. The Senate had the power to bring up new laws for the Empire that affected mostly Imperials but either the Emperor or the Sith Council could veto it although that was a rare occasion especially during Emperor Praxeum's rule since he liked to keep Imperial business fair for both Sith and Imperials. The Senate would also discuss what action to do if in war or crisis and advise the Council what to decide. The head of the Senate was the Grand Vizier who had the same duties as the Vice Chair of the Galactic Republic. Judicial Branch The main court in charge of criminal justice system in the Empire was the Grand Sith Imperial court. Other courts were a System's Regional courts for minor offenses. The leader of the Grand Court was the Grand Judge who took care care of major Imperial offenses. When dealing with any offenses towards the Sith, Darth Matas was the Grand Judge but with non-Sith related offenses, Mashus took the position of Grand Judge. Other Imperial Organizations To strengthen Empire, there were many organizations created. Sith Inquistorious Order The SIO was a Sith Organization that detected and fixed the internal security of the Empire. They were also head of retrieving information and reviewing foreign or internal codes or messages that are sent to the higher government. They operated secret missions and retrieved important information to the Emperor. Economy Dark Credits were the Imperial currency used across the Empire. It was managed by the Finance Minister and spread throughout the galaxy by the Sith Imperial Bank. Society and Culture The society and culture of the Empire tended to be unique and different from it's predecesor, Palapatine's Galactic Empire. Sith Involvement The society within the Galactic Empire tended to be of majority pro-Sith because of the Sith influence within the Imperial government. The Sith Emperor and Sith Council were regarded as high social status and controlled a majority of the government even though they were the minority of the Empire. Most Imperial orders tended to be composed of Sith although the Empire had non-force sensitive organizations such as the Imperial Intelligence Agency. The Empire very much favored Sith being that the Sith were considered to a high social status within the Empire. Most sentiments were from the Sith/Remnant Crisis when all Imperials were forced to admire the Sith. Since the Sith had a big part to play in the Empire, they also created anti-Jedi sentiments. Most Imperial planets had less than 10% of the population favoring Sith views. In tolal, there were 10,000 Sith within the galaxy and over 300 outside the Empire. The total population of the Empire was over 5,932,791,926 Imperials citizens so .01% of the Imperial population were Sith but even with that they still had a large influence. Religion The Sith were a big influence in the Empire so the religion was the Force but mainly the Dark Side. All citizens were made believe in the force and consider the Dark Side to be superior than the light side. Although many didn't believe what Sith taught them, they acted as if they did believe upon it. In the duration of the Sith Empire though, the only force sensitive groups allowed into the Empire were the Sith and a limited number of Dark Jedi. Native force sensitive religions were allowed. Military Astrography The Galactic Empire expand to over 800,000 thousand worlds spaning from the Outer Rim to the Mid Rim and included some worlds within the Unknown Regions and the Tingle Arm. Behind the Scenes *The Sith Empire of Dol Glorath was the creation of the "Sith" faction on the GotF roleplaying site. *Although it was called the Sith Empire, only force sensitive dark sided who studied the Sith ways were called Sith meaning Sith Troopers, Sith Officers and Sith Senators did not exist unless they were actual followers of the Sith path. Appearences *Galactic Terror *Battlefields of the Chiss War *Battles of the Chiss War *Many roleplays Category:Governments *